


Memories

by VeraIsAPlant



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Lost Love, Memories, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraIsAPlant/pseuds/VeraIsAPlant
Summary: What if all that there's left of your love, is a memory?





	Memories

_“Good morning, sweetheart. Sleep well?” Her voice is sweet and a little groggy. I’m the first person she talks to._  
I open my eyes and smile. “My night was lonely, my love. But yes, I slept well. Thank you. How did you sleep?”  
_“Great. I like falling asleep in your arms.” She leans close to me and places a kiss on my lips. When she pulls away, she’s smiling. “Time for breakfast?”_  
“Time for breakfast.” I sigh. I stretch out and get out of bed. I comb my hand through my hair, put on a sweater that I find on a chair in my room, and walk downstairs to the kitchen.

  
I decide on scrambled eggs for breakfast, it is weekend after all. I crack three eggs in a cup and start whisking them. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”  
_“Like what?” “Like putting the pan on the stove, and putting butter in it, of course! Otherwise your eggs will stick to the pan.”_ Oh, her smile… it’s so beautiful.  
“Ah, yes, of course. I forgot again, didn’t I?” I do as told and then empty the cup in the frying pan.  
_She puts her arms around me, hiding her face in my back. “Hmm… I love you. You know that, right?”_  
“I do. You’ve told me a couple of times.” I say with a playful wink before I turn around. “I love you too.” I turn my attention back to the eggs again and scramble them. Once they’re ready, I scoop them on a plate and pour myself a glass of orange juice. I sit down at the dining table and scratch my head.

 _She sits down in front of me, smiling ever so brightly. “It’s a wonderful day, don’t you think? The sky is so… blue. It’s a lovely colour. It’s kind of like… like your eyes!”_  
I look outside. It’s pouring. I sigh and start eating my breakfast. “Did you dream of anything interesting?”  
_She shakes her head. “No, I don’t think I dreamed. I was too comfortable with your arms around me, holding me tight to dream. You?”_  
“I dreamed of you. Your smile. Me, holding you in my arms in front of the fire place last winter. Remember that evening? That was a lovely evening. Just us, a fireplace and a couple of good books.” I smile against the glass of orange juice before taking a sip. I scoop a bit of the scrambled eggs on my fork and start eating.

Breakfast goes by in silence. The only sound is coming from the rain ticking against the glass. Once I’m done eating, I take my plate and put it in the sink. I’ll clean it later.  
I walk back upstairs and take a shower before getting dressed. There is nothing planned for today. I don’t have any plans with friends of mine. In fact, they’ve been avoiding me lately. They’re letting me mind my own business.

The day passes by quickly. It’s just me, my thoughts and music while I’m cleaning the house. There are flowers in different stages of dying all around the house. The red roses I received on Thursday are still doing perfectly fine. The white lilies I got from my dad are halfway dead, and the purple carnations are barely alive.  
_“I love these, you know? Their colour is so beautiful. So rich. What do you think?” She holds up a vase with carnations in different shades of purple._  
“They’re beautiful, my dear. But don’t you think there are a little too many flowers in the house?”  
_“One can never have too many flowers. They’re all so colourful.”_  
I shake my head and pick up the vase with the dead flowers and throw them away. Unfortunately, all that is alive has to die in the end. These flowers were really beautiful and alive last week, but in seven days, they lost their colour, lost their energy. And today… today is the day they didn’t have the energy to live on anymore.

I look at my house and realize that it’s empty. Not that there’s nothing in it, just that it’s lacking a special person. My special person. I walk back inside and look at a picture frame. There are two people in it. There’s me, and there’s my special person.  
“What I’d give to touch you once more. What I’d give to kiss you, for one last time.”  
_“I love you. I love you a lot. I’ll never leave you. And if I’m not here, I’ll always be here.” She touches my chest. “I’ll always be in your heart.”_


End file.
